NTales: Child of Destiny Wiki
The Kingdom of Lancia is in grave danger! The future of the kingdom rest in the hands of the Child of Destiny. Are you the savior that the Queen is looking for? Queen Laminia is looking for Kingdom of Lancia's Child of Destiny. Be one of the last fate for survival. Let's defeat and stop Dr. Deff's evil plans as we play NTales: Child of Destiny! NTales! Newest Pocket RPG in 2D! Fight to save the Kingdom! Welcome to the NTales: Child of Destiny Wiki Queen Laminia wants our Savior to ease their worries with game inquiries. See NTales: Child of Destiny's wiki! We value what you think and helping you to understand the game is our top priority. Let's all help fellow Savior to fully know the ins and outs of our newest 2D Pocket RPG! Official Links: Google Play: https://goo.gl/Sa8WR3 App Store: Soon! Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/NTalesGlobal Official Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDTeO9ZirCg Official Website: http://onplayglobal.com/ntales/ Game Features: 6 Pocket-RPG.jpg|'Powerful Action RPG Gameplay in 2D'|link=https://goo.gl/Sa8WR3|linktext=Interesting Side Quests - Get distracted with side-quests as you save the world! 5 Play-with-Friends.jpg|'Party with Friends and Defeat Boss Dungeon!'|link=https://goo.gl/Sa8WR3|linktext=Create & Join Guilds to Battle in competitive guild war! 3 Fighting-in-Style.jpg|'Fighting in Style!'|link=https://goo.gl/Sa8WR3|linktext=Massive Collection - Enjoy various equipment, costumes, weapons and pets! 2 Discover-the-Kingdom.jpg|'Discover the Kingdom!'|link=https://goo.gl/Sa8WR3|linktext=Over 200 Maps to Explore! Sharpen your skill to defeat the monsters! ★★★ 2D Pocket RPG! * Powerful Action RPG Gameplay in 2D * Plot-Based Quests - Accomplish Impossible Missions! * Interesting Side Quests - Get distracted with side-quests as you save the world! * Strategic PvE and PvP Battles! ★★★ Play with Friends! * Party with Friends! Defeat Boss Dungeon Together * Create & Join Guilds to Battle in competitive guild war ★★★ Classic Hero Classes! * Classic Hero Classes - Warrior, Magician, and Cleric! * Evolve to a New Class - Complete the Change Job Quest! ★★★ Fighting in Style! * Costume! Wings! - Fight in Style! * Unique Equip and Items - Unlock Set Items, Equip and powerful Weapons! * Massive Collection - Enjoy various equipment, costumes, weapons and pets! ★★★ Summon Pets! * Summon Pets - Cute and Powerful Pets to fight along your side! * Pet Level Up - Visit Pet Island, gather meat and tame rare monsters! ★★★ Various PvE modes! * Wandering Monsters - battle wandering monsters in Lancia! * Boss Dungeon - Party with friends and raid Boss Dungeons! * Infinity Tower - Survive battle infinite monsters on the highest floor! * Time Dungeon - Get up to 3 times EXP and Gold on these dungeons! ★★★ Intense PvP Action! * Battle with Players in 1v1! * Pet Battle to the death! * Clash in Guild War! ★★★ Discover the Kingdom! * Over 200 Maps to Explore! Sharpen your skill to defeat the monsters! Contents: * About * Story * Characters * Icons * Events Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:2D Category:2D RPG Category:RPG Category:Pocket RPG Category:Android